


Goodbye Duende

by Born In Captivity- Ineligible to Release (Jashasedai)



Series: Alternate Universe - Tame Racing Drivers [21]
Category: Motorcycling RPF, motogp - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe- Tame Racing Drivers, Dialogue-Only, Doubles of Every Character, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 11:19:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10920753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jashasedai/pseuds/Born%20In%20Captivity-%20Ineligible%20to%20Release
Summary: Dani Pedrosa has a conversation about retirement with his Racing Rider self.





	Goodbye Duende

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the Tame Racing Driver AU. Read series summary.
> 
> This story is Dani having a sign language conversation with Duende, who is his Racing Rider other self. (literally)
> 
> If you're not familiar with the AU, here's a quick rundown: Every rider is two people, a guy who gives interviews and lives the normal, human, outside life, and a second guy who does the actual racing. They are one self in two bodies. The companies keep them under control (because they make money on them) by keeping the racer self imprisoned when he isn't racing. They only get to see each other when they're racing.
> 
> The companies tell them if they make enough money, or if the racer isn't racing anymore, the human will go free.

You need to learn some other trade.

[Alright. What for?]

I'm never going to stop, Dani.

You need to have something else for your life to be about, after. You are my whole life, but I can't be yours. You will have a life after me, and I need it to be a good one.

[That's selfish, Duende.]

I'm entitled. You owe me, and what you owe me, is to live.

[You're going to-]

-Don't say it like that, you know I would never do it on purpose; but I'm not going to stop. You know how this song ends. It ends in you singing a new song. A solo. One where YOU get to shine. Your life after me will be bigger and better, and when they sing your story, it will begin where I end. With me, you are just a part. When it's over, I will still be a part of you, but you will be the shining one. I love you, I gift you this. You will gift me this. Your life, because I could never have mine.

[You're doing what you love,]

That's true. This is all I have to love. This and you. When this is taken from me, I still need you to be a part of.

[After we say goodbye, you won't just be a footnote.]

Make sure that I am.

Do something so great that I am an afterthought on people's minds. I want them to speak of you.

I want them to mean you when they speak of greatness.


End file.
